


Gone, not forgotten

by Luminesnake



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: '''''drabble''''', Gen, anyway i just watched the bv fight again and i have Feelings, its 103 words ok it should count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminesnake/pseuds/Luminesnake
Summary: Ghost meets the Broken Vessel again.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Gone, not forgotten

Ghost sees the corpse of their sibling, and their feet begin moving of their own accord. They dash forward, barely even registering the slam of the door closing behind them. They study the broken mask; searching for any familiarity. A moment passes, and they’re so close to remembering, they can almost see them-  
The ground rumbles. Orange bugs skitter towards their sibling, and they don’t know much but they know orange is _very, very bad._ They start slashing, stabbing, firing off as many spells as they can. _Not this one,_ they think, _you can’t take them too._

It’s not enough.

The fight begins.


End file.
